Just Another Day
by Bellarine
Summary: So, this is my first story I shall unleash to you. Um... I really don't know what to put in here. I will probably change it later when I think of something. :  Enjoy!


Just Another Day

"Okay, I'll pick you up at six! Bye. Love you!" Blaine said as he shoved his phone in his pocket excitedly.

Blaine Anderson was a young, love-struck, man in his last year of college. He was now on his way to maybe making the worst decision of his life. However, he was also on his way to see Kurt, which always made him smile. He had the whole date planned out. He would take Kurt out into the little meadow they shared their first date together. Then, he would ask him something life changing. He just hoped that the outcome would be a positive one...

"Blaine! Where are you taking me? God! Come on, you know I hate surprises!" Kurt whined as he was blindly dragged out of his house.

Once Blaine got him into the car, he removed the blindfold he had put over Kurt's eyes. He put his finger to Kurt's lips so he could speak.

"Okay. Kurt. I love you, but please just be quiet for this car ride and let me handle things. You'll figure out where we're going once we get there."

"Fine." Kurt whispered. Although Blaine could tell he wasn't happy.

They were finally out in the woods together. Everything had been going perfectly. They had read each other stories, made shapes out of stars, stole kisses from each other, and just talked. As they grew tired, they laid down on the blanket Blaine had brought, and listened to the quiet chirping of the crickets. It was peaceful. Kurt finally broke the silence while saying,

"You do realize this is what we did on our first date?"

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. 'Did he know? How could he?'

"I...I..." He stuttered incoherently.

"I love you Kurt! I love you so much! I...I would be ready to scream it from the roof tops! It's hard to believe that it's only been three years since we've met! I can't even remember what my life was like before I met you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! I know it may seem selfish, but I don't want to ever lose you! I don't ever want to give up being this happy! I just... I can't lose you, and all I hope is that I make you just as content as you make me. So, to bind this everlasting love I feel for you, there's something I need to ask you..." as he says this he continues to kneel before him on one knee, opening his heart and letting his emotions fly away, like a dove that has been trapped in a cage for eternity, finally being released.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine said with absolutely no hesitation in his voice.

It took Kurt a few seconds to take in everything that had just been said. Yes, he knew Blaine loved him, but he had never seen him express himself in such a loving, tender manner. He blushed as he stared into those anxious, smoldering hazel eyes. How could he say no? He clearly loved him back; only a fool could try and fracture this beautiful man's heart.

"Yes! Oh my goodness, yes! I love you so much Blaine!" He screamed towards the heavens.

"Oh! Thank heavens! You scared me! You kind of kept me waiting a while. I almost thought you might say no!" Blaine said, practically gasping for breath after holding it in for so long.

He slipped the ring he had been holding onto his finger. He grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a tight embrace. They stood there for a while, taking each other in. Knowing that neither one of them was going anywhere anytime soon. They eventually sat down and soon they were fast asleep. Their warmth had been keeping each other company in the cool autumn breeze.

Kurt woke to a slight rustle amidst the bushes. The sky was no longer a nice vibrant blue. It had turned to a dreadful shade of dreary grey. A thick fog had poured across the sky, making the moonshine dimmed. A shiver went down his spine as a chilling wind surged through the air. He tried not to mind it. He tried to distract himself with the fact that he was now married to a wonderful man and... 'What was that?' There was another noise coming from the bushes. His breath hitched as he saw a dark, gruesome figure slither its way toward him. Closer, closer and closer, until he suddenly felt what seemed to be a pair of teeth sharply piercing the skin on his leg. He cried out in pain from the contact that had just been made. Blaine only stirred slightly from his sleep, but never woke.

Kurt felt a hand unexpectedly close up against his mouth as soon as the cry had escaped his mouth. He then felt himself being carried off. He tried to escape the forceful grasp, but to no avail. He was suddenly dropped in an unfamiliar part of this shadowy forest. He tried to run, but the pain in his leg was too brutal to withstand. He fell over hopelessly. He then cried out to the only person he knew was bound to come rescue him,

"Blaine! Help! Please help me! Where are you?" He cried helplessly.

He then felt a knife at his throat.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered with a sense of anxiety. He let out one final cry. He then felt the ring that Blaine gave him, carefully slip off his finger as he fell to the ground, landing harshly, with a loud thud.

Blaine felt dizzy as he woke up to a piercing screech in the distance. As soon as he realized that Kurt was missing, he immediately went off sprinting to find where the cry had come from. He was searching for any sign of his beloved Kurt. As he reached a clearing in this horrific forest, the sight he saw made his knees go weak. It had been the ring he gave to Kurt, abandoned on the ground. Right next to that was a pool of blood with a winding trail leading off to the darkness of the forest. As he followed the hideous trail his brain wandered off...

_ "The death of a beautiful being is unquestionably the most poetical topic in the world..._

_ The boundaries which divide life from death are at best shadowy and vague._

_ Who shall say where one ends and where the other begins?_

_ Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting._

_ Dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream..._

_ All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream..."_

Blaine felt himself choke on the air he had inhaled deeply as he woke up abruptly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched at the sudden contact. He looked over to see that it was Kurt. A look of concern washed over his face.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He said soothingly.

Blaine's heartbeat slowed considerably once he understood that Kurt was with him. He was clearly still wearing his ring, and was alive and well. He groaned, becoming frustrated with himself.

"I have to stop reading Edgar Allen Poe before I go to bed!"


End file.
